


in black ink my love may still shine bright

by orlesiantitans



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Or as I say - more attempts at humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: "You would actually need to leave the planet to get to Yavin IV. Have you thought about how to do that?”“Uh,” Poe cringed. “Well, I considered knocking her out...”“Poe!” Finn looked horrified. “She’s your girlfriend. You can’t knock out your girlfriend! Where the hell did you learn your romantic technique from?!”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	in black ink my love may still shine bright

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I've been absent the last few days. Mum's birthday was on the ninth, and yesterday I just couldn't find the inspiration. You know how it is - sometimes the bunnies just don't come knocking. Likely to be another couple of misses next week - my mum goes in for an operation on Friday.
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's sonnets.

“So, you lied to her.”

“I did not _lie_ to her,” Poe huffed as he blocked another one of Finn’s blows. “It was a twist.”

Sliding a leg in between Poe’s, kicking them out at the ankle, Finn raised an eyebrow, “A twist of the truth.”

“Exactly!”

“So, a lie,” he said, knocking Poe down to the ground. The pilot glared up at him from his position on the floor.

“Look, Finn, you don’t know what she’s like! She’s so sneaky! Every single time I try to do anything to surprise her, she has me figured out!” he huffed. “I just want to take her away from here for a while. To my dad’s.”

Finn helped him up, “Right, and just how are you planning to take her away from here ‘for a while’ without her figuring it out? I’m sorry to break it to you, but we haven’t quite figured out teleportation yet, and you would actually need to leave the planet to get to Yavin IV. Have you thought about how to do that?”

“Uh,” Poe cringed. “Well, I considered knocking her out...”

“Poe!” Finn looked horrified. “She’s your _girlfriend_. You can’t _knock out your girlfriend!_ Where the hell did you learn your romantic technique from?!”

“It’s not like it would be a major knock out! I had it all planned! We have some amazing, really mind-blowing sex-”

“Rey’s like a sister to me.”

“-like, so mind-blowing that she comes quite a few times-”

“A baby sister, you know? The kind that you want to kill every boy who goes near her.”

“-so many times that she passes out-”

“Especially when they’re talking about things that I’m fairly sure aren’t biologically possible.”

“-then I lift her up and carry her to my X-Wing-”

“Like that! That’s not biologically possible. You’re short.”

“-and fly super-fast to Yavin IV. And when she wakes up, it’s all sunny and beautiful and… wait a minute. I am not _short_!”

Poe looked over at Finn in horror at the suggestion he was _short_ , and Finn just smiled, though he still looked vaguely uncomfortable.

“You kind of are, Poe. It’s okay, though. It doesn’t seem to bother Rey,” he promised, folding his arms over his chest.

Poe’s mouth dropped open.

“Does _Rey_ think I’m short? Does everyone think I’m short? I’ll have you know that being ever so slightly vertically challenged is actually a _good_ thing when you’re up in the air. I mean, look at Luke! He was a badass Jedi, and he was short as hell.”

Finn shrugged, “Yeah, but like you just said, Luke was a Jedi. He could’ve been a foot shorter and still been cool.”

“You’re not much taller than me,” Poe pouted.

“Sure, Poe. And Rey isn’t much shorter than you.”

Honestly, Poe felt a little betrayed.

Nobody had ever called him short before. He’d gone his whole life without a complex about anything (bar, perhaps, dick size – but he was only twenty-seven at the time, and everyone has a _moment_ in their younger years).

“Anyway. I think you need a new plan to take Rey home,” Finn continued. “I mean – and trust me, I know this is totally radical and out there, and tell me if you think it’s crazy – but you could just _tell_ her your plan? She might even be happy. I mean, it’s meeting your family. Proves you’re serious about it.”

Poe shrugged, “Yeah, but she still feels like she’s got all this Resistance stuff to deal with. Which, yeah, there’s a lot to do. But Rey has this habit of trying to do _all_ of it which just… how can I let her do that? If I try to tell her to leave some of it to other people, she gets upset. She wants to help, and I can respect that, because I do too, but it’s _hard_ , Finn. I’ve been doing this for years, now, and I’m tired. I just want a break.”

Finn tapped his foot against the ground a few times, “Then frame it as _that_. You needing a break. It’s not an outright lie, and it makes her feel like she’s doing something for you, rather than the other way around. I love Rey, but she’s not very good at accepting help.”

It was true. Rey didn’t – or rarely, anyway – accepted help. He wasn’t sure if she saw it as a personal weakness, or if it was just out of some misguided responsibility to the cause, but she hated being seen as having any sort of weakness. It drove him absolutely mad, but it was one of things he loved about her – her strong-headedness, her will to do what was right no matter what. Rey and Poe had been a surprise to some members of the Resistance, but not to those who knew them best. Finn said he’d seen it coming a mile away – something Poe was simultaneously warmed and worried by.

He nodded and punched Finn on the shoulder on the way back, making his way back to his room. When he got there, Rey was sat on the bed, her legs propped up in front of her.

“You have your guilty face on,” she said, not even looking up from the PADD she was reading.

“You didn’t even look at me! How do you know I feel guilty?!”

“Because you lied to me earlier,” she answered, smoothly. “About why I couldn’t work for the next few weeks.”

He sighed, “Rey, I have a...”

“I told you, I don’t need a break,” she protested, glaring at him. “I’m just _fine_.”

He groaned, “It’s not for _you_. It’s for… I want to go and see my dad. I want you to come with me. Was meant to be a nice surprise.”

She stared at him. “You wanted me to meet your father,” she repeated, slowly. “Totally unprepared. Poe, I don’t know how to conduct myself around _actual people.”_

“I’m an actual people,” he replied. “Uh. Person. Singular. I’m obviously not ‘a people’, that wouldn’t make sense, I-”

“You don’t count,” she said, absently.

“Excuse you!” he replied, pouting. “What about Finn?”

“Oh, he doesn’t count either. Nobody here counts. You’re all, like, weird people. I think. According to the holonet, we’re all very strange people.”

She was probably right. Poe, who did actually have extensive experience with normal people, knew the Resistance was an odd bunch. But they were his odd bunch.

“Will you come?” he asked, eventually, going to lie next to her on the bed. He bounced a few times as he landed, and she smiled affectionately.

“Yes, I suppose,” she murmured, accepting his short and sweet kiss and patting his head in a way that was simultaneously patronizing and sweet.

He nuzzled into her hair, and then sighed. “Rey,” he said, very seriously. It was a serious topic, after all, one he hadn’t considered before, and now needed answers to. “Am I short?”


End file.
